Project Page
The aim of this page will be to teach new wiki users how to edit or add pages with the correct information and give codes/templates for use on the appropriate pages. As well as this, various wiki aims will be posted to keep the wiki on track. In order to further maintain consistency, one should continually check others page to see how they are formatted and follow the same pattern. Any enquires or ideas as to how pages should be edited can be discussed here. For a list of page management templates, click here. For a list of images the wiki currently requires, click here. Battlers Page Layout Pages should begin with a brief sentance describing the battler. *e.g. "Oshea is current a Don't Flop battler and previous title holder, who appeared in the first filmed Don't Flop event" *or "Soul Khan is a former Grind Time battler who has appeared in other leagues such as King of the Dot and Don't Flop. After this the page must be split into consistent sections, as long as there is relevent information to justify inclusion. The current template for these sections is as follows: *About **A brief description, several lines long in most instances. It can describe the leagues the battler has appeared in, titles challenges, controversies and so on. This section will require further elaboration at some point *Controversies *Battles **Will list all of the battlers battles. Split up into two tables showing every battle and their record in each league. The first of these tables will often be quite big, therefore it is neccessary to turn it into a collapsable table. This is done by changing the first line of coding from: *Colour Co-ordinating Result :::: In the table, we will be highlighting the 'result' collumn with green for a win, red for a loss and blue for a draw. To do this, add the code below to the appropriate section. |style="background-color: red;" *Music **A list of and link to the battler's music. Using the table below and made collapsable using the code above. *Quotes **If the battler has a regular quote or motto they use, place it here. *Links **External links to other sites with information used in the article or information of note not in the article. This section does need adaption and improvment, so please disscuss on the talk page. Infobox Copy and paste this information into the top of the page, only fill out the correct or known information and leave the rest blank. Images have to be uploaded and their upload name used, such us 'Eurgh.jpg' 'Battles' merely requires the battle count. '(W/L/P)' stands for Win/Loss/Promotional battles Leagues Page Layout Pages should begin with a brief sentence describing the league. *e.g. Don't Flop is a league founded by Eurgh and Cruger, based in the UK. After this the page must be split into consistent sections, as long as there is relevent information to justify inclusion. The current template for these sections is as follows: *About **A brief decription usually 5-10 lines long. Can describe where the league is based, a short history, notable or famous battlers/battles. *History **Explain how the league was set up, notable landmarks in the leagues history and so on. *Controversies **A seperate section for any notable controversies the league has been involved in. *Events **As opposed to clogging up these pages with every battle from the league, the events will be listed in table, also showing the date of the event, the venue, the amount of battles on this card and any title matches that took place. Infobox Copy and paste this information into the top of the page, only fill out the correct or known information and leave the rest blank. The image should merely consist of the league's logo. Category:Help Us